Medical images from diagnostic imaging systems, such as radiographic images, fluoroscopy and ultrasound images generated by corresponding imaging systems, are often transmitted directly to other systems via a computer network, direct cable connection, or a wireless connection. Systems which receive the transmitted images include software analysis systems, such as preoperative or intraoperative analysis systems, and image storage systems such as PACS (“Picture Archiving and Communication Systems”) systems.
One standard protocol used to facilitate the transmittal of medical images between disparate systems is DICOM (“Digital Imaging and Communications in Medicine”). This protocol is supported by medical imaging vendors such as GE (General Electric Corp.), Siemens and Fujitsu. Representative products from GE that support DICOM for direct image transmission include GE's fluoroscopic imaging systems, including the OEC 9900 Elite Mobile C-arm. While DICOM is a preferred data transfer protocol to transmit medical images, transfer techniques may be as simple as storing an image file and uploading it to another system.
The initial configuration and ongoing support of systems that incorporate image transmission functionality can present challenges in medical environments, including the reliance on IT (Information Technology) and engineering support to network and/or program software systems to support direct image transfer. When portable computing devices are brought into a hospital or surgery center for short-term use, such as for a specific surgery, setting up networked systems to facilitate image transmission can present an even greater challenge due to both technology and compliance protocols. Barriers to networking systems impede the use of systems that rely upon the direct transfer of medical images.
An alternative approach for medical image transfer that could address existing challenges would be immensely valuable. One such alternative approach could involve the use of a digital camera, connected to a computing device, to take a picture of an original medical image, also referred to herein as a primary image, displayed on a diagnostic image screen.
Healthcare professionals already sometimes share information informally by taking a camera image of an original medical image on a diagnostic imaging screen. However, taking a camera image in lieu of directly transferring a primary medical image is not traditionally supported in clinical systems, in significant part because of the great potential to introduce image distortion when taking a camera image of a diagnostic image.
This distortion can originate from the camera being held at an angle, rather than being perfectly aligned, relative to the diagnostic imaging screen when capturing a digital picture of the original image. The possibility of image distortion is particularly problematic when images are used to analyse biomechanics or other medical structures where size and physical relationships are important. As an example, preoperative and intraoperative images are often used in reconstructive orthopaedics to analyse biomechanics. The introduction of any image distortion could lead to faulty analysis and, subsequently, a suboptimal medical outcome.
The potential for image distortion presents an obstacle to using a digital camera in medical systems as a surrogate for direct image transmission techniques. It would therefore be desirable to develop a system and method that provides precise analysis and guidance of digital camera alignment, relative to an imaging screen, so that potential image distortion can be identified, avoided and/or removed.